It is commonplace to pack creams for topical use in collapsible tubes which also serve as dispensers. Such tubes have a number of disadvantages. Thus, it is difficult or impossible to dispense the entire contents of such a tube. This leads to a waste of what is often an expensive substance. It is inherent in the design of such tubes that for a given quantity of cream to be packed a relatively long tube is required for any given diameter, the total tube volume being unusable. This in turn means that a relatively large space is required for the packing, storing or transport of quantities of tubes filled with creams. Finally, it is usually necessary to make collapsible tubes of expensive materials such as aluminium or tin because less expensive materials such as the soft plastics are for commercial and/or technical reasons often not suitable for use as collapsible tubes for creams. An object of the present invention is to provide a container which overcomes these disadvantages.